El dragón perdido en la neblina
by Manosfrias
Summary: Ryo ha estado recuperando los fragmentos perdidos de su memoria y sabe que algún día tendrá que enfrentar al dragón.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que todo, quisiera agradecer a Ruedi, tanto por plantearme este reto, como por realizar la portada de este fic, realmente calzó como anillo al dedo.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Las vigas del techo resultaban ser increíblemente tranquilizadoras en ese momento. Sentía como su pulso se iba normalizando, al igual que su respiración, mientras sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la poca luz se centraban en algún punto indefinido de la estructura que les protegía de la garuga, apenas audible incluso a esas horas de la noche, la cual llevaba horas cayendo de forma constante y que a ratos parecía intensificarse.

La luz del alumbrado público se colaba entre los pequeños espacios que dejaban las persianas, dotando al dormitorio de cierto aire espectral, según le parecía a él. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su frente, sintiendo el sudor frio, a la vez que una especie de escalofrío recorría su espalda, contrastando con el calor que emanaba desde su compañera.

Había tenido nuevamente ese sueño, él permanecía suspendido bajo el agua, siendo rodeado por una oscuridad profunda, la que sólo retrocedía por el brillo de la luna que llegaba hasta ese lugar _«No estoy a mucha profundidad»_ Pensaba mientras intentaba salir a flote, sólo para darse cuenta de que le resultaba imposible moverse. Algo nadaba alrededor suyo, podía sentirlo, era algo colosal, cuya mera presencia lo atormentaba.

Abrió sus ojos de forma violenta, incapaz de gritar y con su corazón a punto de salir por su garganta. Así había llegado a esa situación, agradeciendo al menos su despertar sin movimientos bruscos. Llevaba un par de meses teniendo esos sueños, desde que recordó el "amor" que le profesaba ZeedMillenniummon y cómo habían terminado las cosas con él.

.

.

—Mi padre… no es realmente mi padre —dijo él tras meditarlo unos segundos.

Era una de sus tardes de conversación, el sol de la tarde estaba empezando a ocultarse y una brisa fresca agitaba las ramas de los arboles cercanos. Llevaban casi seis meses en ese extraño punto intermedio en el que se había transformado su relación, siendo más que sólo buenos amigos, pero no novios propiamente tal, con uno que otro abrazo más afectuoso a lo largo de ese tiempo, e incluso un par besos furtivos. El castaño viajaba desde Fukuoka de vez en cuando, y siempre aprovechaban la oportunidad para reunirse, el resto del tiempo hablaban por correo electrónico.

Su lugar de reunión habitual era ese pequeño café cerca de un parque, a ambos les gustaba esas mesas de madera de durmientes, le daban un aire diferente al lugar.

Ruki parpadeó rápidamente unas tres veces antes de abrir su boca como si fuese a decir algo, sin embargo, guardó silencio un tiempo más. Habían terminado hablando de temas relacionados a sus familias en aquella ocasión, cosa que tres años atrás, cuando habían comenzado ese tipo de charlas de forma casual al encontrarse en la calle, le habría costado, pero ya con 16 y 20 años, respectivamente, resultó ser algo natural, e incluso deseado por ella.

Su familia adoptiva siempre había sido sincera al respecto, en aquella época tras despertar en ese mundo y recordar su nombre. Lo encontraron junto a un montón de chatarra electrónica, en medio de un sitio eriazo junto a la carretera. Siempre estaría agradecido por el gesto desinteresado de su parte.

—Entonces… ¿Es realmente un tío u otro familiar? —preguntó ella para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

Ryo había estado recordando cosas relacionadas a toda esa niebla espesa que suponía su vida antes de los 12 años, lo había estado haciendo lentamente desde hace varios años, pero recién ahora empezaba a tener una imagen más clara de aquello que siempre parecía estar en el rabillo de su ojo, poniendo de punta los cabellos de su nuca con una sensación de pavor. Quería que ella lo supiera.

—Es… es un poco más complicado que eso—tomó aire antes de seguir—. Ruki, Cyberdramon y yo somos de otro mundo.

La Makino pensó en responder con un deje de sarcasmo, pero la expresión en el rostro de su amigo le hizo abstenerse de ello.

—Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?... ¿cómo es eso posible?

Incluso habiendo tenido aventuras en un mundo originado por las investigaciones en torno a las redes informáticas y la inteligencia artificial, le resultaba algo extraño de escuchar a la pelirroja, aunque sentía que era más bien la sorpresa lo que le hacía cuestionárselo.

—Lo digo en serio, quería despejar mis dudas respecto a algunas cosas… sobre Cyberdramon y su búsqueda de un rival más fuerte. Desde que grabamos ese primer mensaje hay fragmentos dispersos que vuelven a mi memoria.

Bastó un simple gesto por parte de ella para que se animara a continuar. Sabía que en Ruki encontraría siempre una amistad de esas difíciles de encontrar, frontal, independiente y capaz de ser sincera con los demás y consigo misma, eso era lo que le agradaba de ella, junto con la dinámica que tenían. A final, sin importar que era lo que decidieran sus corazones, estaba seguro de que ella era de lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en ese mundo.

De esa forma Ruki supo sobre Ken Ichijouji, sobre los retazos difusos de un conflicto de proporciones fantasiosas y el misterio en torno corazón de Cyberdramon. Ruki pensó que el apodo de "refrescante rayo de luz" quizás estaba más acertado de lo que pensaba.

.

.

—Fue mejor de lo que esperaba… —masculló la pelirroja, cubriéndose con las sábanas de la cama.

La lluvia formaba finas líneas sobre el vidrio de la ventana, dejando de manifiesto la fuerza del viento. La luz grisácea de ese día confería de un tono diferente a cada objeto dentro de esa habitación, mezclado con el efecto de los vidrios empañados. El aroma tan especial de la lluvia se mezclaba con el que ellos habían generado, coincidiendo con el contraste entre frío y calor que existía en ese momento. Sus respiraciones habían vuelto a su ritmo normal y su cabello algo revuelto cubría sus hombros, cubriendo hasta la mitad superior de su pecho.

El castaño se giró para verla, acababa de sentarse en el otro borde de la cama. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa boba que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos, la cual fue rápidamente tapada por un cojín lanzado con fuerza.

—Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza —dijo ella con un deje de molestia.

—También lo fue para mí —contrapuso él, sonriendo con satisfacción ante el cambio en la expresión de su novia, quien enrojeció súbitamente y parecía descolocad con la respuesta.

Ruki iba responder, e incluso se preparaba para lanzar otro cojín, pero él se movió rápidamente hacia ella, intentando atacarla con cosquillas, a lo que ella se resistió, de modo que terminaron en el suelo, enredados entre las sábanas y riendo.

—Te ves linda cuando ríes —dijo el moreno, quien había quedado sobre ella y acariciaba su mejilla con su dedo pulgar, mirándola con cariño.

La Makino aprovechó ese momento para cambiar las tornas, quedado ella en una posición dominante, sorprendiéndolo.

—Y a mí me gusta tu cara de sorpresa —respondió ella, acercándose para rozar sus labios.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente en ese hotel del amor, entre caricias y una pasión desatada tras un largo tiempo de tensión sensual entre ellos, quedando finalmente rendidos sobre la cama. Ella permanecía sobre él, entrelazados en un abrazo íntimo. La pelirroja pensó brevemente en lo que años atrás le había revelado su novio y un remolino de emociones llenaron su corazón. Despegó su cabeza del pecho del moreno y buscó su mirada.

—Ryo, te quiero… —dijo mientras sentía como él la apegaba a su cuerpo. Se sentía increíblemente feliz.

.

.

El olor a pan tostado le sacó de su sueño, todavía se sentía algo cansada por lo ocurrido, y no era para menos, un viaje a otro mundo sólo para luchar y luego regresar al propio era de las cosas más extenuantes por las que había pasado. Sentía la garganta seca, seguramente su boca se había abierto mientras dormía. Había caído rendida sobre un sofá luego de reaparecer en la sala de estar desde la cual habían partido.

—Renamon… —susurró para sí.

Habían logrado reunirse como tantas veces deseó, las circunstancias estaban fuera de su imaginación, pero eso no le importaba. Sentía una calidez en su pecho al saber que los dos paquetes con grabaciones que habían enviado fueron recibidos por sus compañeros digitales, que estaban bien y que el mundo digital estaba cambiando para bien. Una parte de ella deseaba poder haber pasado más tiempo junto a ella, pero en el fondo sabía que con sólo haber hecho la evolución matrix bastó para compensar todo ese tiempo separadas.

Jian parecía muy emocionado por todo lo ocurrido y seguramente ya estaba buscando una forma más segura de enviar mensajes a sus camaradas, además de investigar ese nuevo campo que suponían las capas más recónditas del mundo digital y lo que había más allá, esos mundos de los que venían todos esos niños y sus digimon.

Decidió levantarse del sofá, notando que un suéter rojizo la cobijaba, provocándole una leve sonrisa. Su aroma inundó sus fosas nasales mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar, un departamento pequeño que Ryo compró con los ahorros que le dejaba su sueldo como guía turístico y al que desde hace poco también llamaba hogar. El sonido de unos platillos la sacó de su repentino ensimismamiento, por lo que se puso aquel suéter que tan grande le quedaba y caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de la cocina. Sólo levaba calcetines a modo de calzado, por lo que si caminar era silencioso.

—Despertaste —dijo Ryo con sorpresa al encontrarla frente a él usando su suéter. Llevaba una bandeja con unas rodajas de pan, un par de tazas con té y algo de arroz en unos pocillos.

—Tu pan quemado me despertó —dijo burlona mientras señalaba el pan ennegrecido. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta—. Comamos en la cocina.

Esta era del tipo americano, por lo que contaba con una especie de mesa en la que tranquilamente podían comer tres personas.

—¿Lograste descansar? —preguntó él. Su voz sonaba agotada y unas ojeras destacaban en su rostro.

—Si, aunque todavía hay cosas difíciles de asimilar… ¿te sientes bien?

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, provocándole una especie de mal presentimiento.

—Lo sentí cuando formaba parte de Justimon… Ruki, lo recordé todo, ZeedMillenniummon, o al menos un fragmento de lo que queda de él está en el interior de Cyberdramon… el rostro de mis padres…

.

.

Seguía mirando el techo en medio de la noche, la lluvia había escampado dejando un leve goteo como único sonido a parte de sus respiraciones. Retiró la mano de su frente y se giró hacia su compañera, notando su contorno entre las sombras de la habitación. Habían comprado esa casa con los ahorros de ambos, el trabajo de fotógrafa de Ruki y su nueva labor como parte del equipo de investigación de Jian. Era casi lo único bueno de haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos.

Esos momentos eran los que le hacían cuestionarse su propia existencia, si merecía todo lo que tenía en ese mundo y cómo serían las cosas de haber terminado en otro lugar… o muerto. Estiró su brazo hacia ella y sintió su garganta cerrarse, necesitaba decirle lo que intentarían realizar en el laboratorio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, todavía con sueño en su voz— ¿otra vez esos sueños? —agregó con voz preocupada, incorporándose para encender la luz de la lámpara junto al futón.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, apoyando la mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, calmándose y armándose de valor.

—Ruki, tenemos que hablar… es sobre mis sueños y el trabajo que estamos haciendo.

Estaban investigando al mundo digital y aquellos mundos más allá del mismo, ya tenían una forma de desplazar hasta el primero algo más sofisticado que un paquete con grabaciones, podían enviar un arca con capacidad de navegación desde hace un par de años, aprovechando las pequeñas fisuras que a veces surgían en puntos determinados de la capital. Paralelamente estaban analizando la manera de usar esas fisuras para poder enviar un arca con un piloto, esto último estaba motivado más que nada por él, necesitaba terminar de forma definitiva con todo aquello que lo había hecho llegar hasta ese universo en primer lugar.

La expresión en el rostro de Ruki le resultaba indescifrable, una mezcla de confusión, miedo, molestia y tristeza. Intentó decir algo, pero ella se adelantó.

—No saben cuánto tiempo tardarás en ello o si siquiera podrás regresar, yo… —su voz demostraba su confusión. Entrar al mundo digital era mucho más complicado que salir de este.

Se planteó salir de allí, pero sabía que eso no cambiaría las cosas, quiso llorar, recriminarle el que fuera tan imprudente, ofrecerse a acompañarlo o rogarle que no fuera, que le necesitaba, pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de su compañero.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Ruki, ayudar a Cyberdramon para ponerle un punto final a esto… Necesito saber que fue de mis padres —dijo él mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar en sus ojos.

Ella sabía que eso último tenía el mismo peso para él que el enfrentarse a los restos de un ser increíblemente poderoso y totalmente obsesionado con él. Era un tema delicado que ahora la afectaba más que nunca. Llevó su mano izquierda casi de forma instintiva a la zona bajo su ombligo, para luego corresponder ese abrazo lleno de melancolía.

Hicieron el amor de forma calmada esa noche, como si estuvieran buscando prolongar el momento. Ryo había notado el gesto de Ruki y por un momento deseó dejar todo lo demás de lado.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y la atmosfera invernal solo se veía potenciada por la retirada del sol en el cielo. Ese viaje a las montañas era algo necesario, estar alejados de todo antes del día señalado, tras haber preparado sus mensajes para el tercer mensaje que enviaban a sus compañeros digitales, y disfrutar de las aguas termales. Puesto que debían volver al día siguiente, Ruki quiso hacer algo especial, recorrer un sendero turístico cerca del albergue en el que se estaban hospedando, había escuchado que la vista del valle y las montañas al otro extremo de este era impresionante desde un mirador ubicado al final del camino.

Habían llegado a su destino y prepararon un par de tazas de té, llevaban agua caliente en un termo.

—No estaban exagerando, realmente es muy lindo —declaró Ryo mientras rodeaba la taza con ambas manos para darse calor.

Ruki paseó su vista por las ramas agitadas de un bosque cercano, para luego seguir hasta las montañas.

—Si que lo es.

Se sentaron en una banca del mirador apoyándose uno contra el costado del otro, quedando ella a la izquierda de él. Sólo estaban ellos en ese lugar y una brisa fría se hizo presente.

—Realmente me desagradaste la primera vez que nos conocimos —dijo ella para romper el silencio, tomándolo por sorpresa—, eras tan diferente a mí que me sentí sobrepasada —agregó, buscando su mirada.

—Bueno, ambos éramos un tanto orgullosos en esos años… —sonrió un poco con el recuerdo—, aunque realmente me sorprendiste con eso de irte por tu cuenta.

Ambos rieron con los recuerdos de los "buenos viejos tiempos".

—Nunca te he preguntado esto, pero ¿desde cuando comencé a gustarte? —preguntó ella tras pasar las risas.

Él se quedó pensativo un rato.

—Mmm… diría que ya fue algo definitivo cuando tenía 17, cuando ustedes me visitaron en Fukuoka para las vacaciones de verano… recuerdo que te veías más linda de lo normal.

Ruki parpadeó un par de veces y luego lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Todo ese calor húmedo era muy molesto y tuve que usar ropa ligera… eras todo un pervertido, mira que andar mirando así a una jovencita —señaló con tono burlón.

—La verdad es que me quedé prendado de tus ojos, siempre me han parecido bellos —sinceró él—. Ya que estamos con ello, ¿cuándo comencé a gustarte?

A decir verdad, ella no lo tenía claro, prefiriendo dejar el periodo en entre sus diez y once años sólo como una especie de primer amor infantil mezclado con la extraña amistad que tenían. La diferencia de edad también jugaba un papel importante en ello, esos cuatro años de diferencia se volvían complicados en algunas ocasiones. Recordaba los cuchicheos de sus compañeras de clase en la escuela para mujeres a la que asistía, algunos le molestaban y otros todo lo contrario, sintiendo una especie de orgullo pretencioso. El paso del desagrado al cariño hacia el "refrescante rayo de luz" se fue dando de forma tan natural que era como una superficie sin fisuras o uniones.

—No lo sé, simplemente pasó… —respondió mientras una imagen aparecía entre sus memorias—. Cuando nos abrazamos por primera vez…

La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, dejándose llevar por un deje de nostalgia.

—Recuerdo que pensé _«estúpido "refrescante rayo de luz", que hace a mi corazón sentirse tan tranquilo»_ —sinceró ella. Esa situación se había dado por un accidente, el mejor de toda su vida ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva.

Se miraron unos instantes antes de besarse suavemente, apegando sus cuerpos con un abrazo. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse entre las montañas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…? —preguntó él, sabiendo que le entendería. Era un tema que se había vuelto algo fundamental en su vida y quería saber todo lo posible antes de comenzar su viaje.

—Tres meses —respondió ella, entrelazando los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la izquierda de él—, debe haber sido la noche del matrimonio de Takato y Juri.

—Yo… —comenzó él sin saber bien cómo seguir—. Sabes que jamás haría esto por otros motivos, que volveré sin importar qué.

El moreno no quería ser el segundo hombre importante en la vida de Ruki que la dejara. Notó que ella lo miraba de forma extraña, como si estuviese teniendo su propio debate interno, separándose un poco de él.

—Ryo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, aquí, ahora —dijo ella, apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

El castaño se vio completamente sorprendido ante lo propuesto por su novia. Nunca se habían planteado el realizar ese tipo de formalidades, se sentían bien estando como estaban, incluso cuando ya con 33 años socialmente era extraño que no hubiese dado ese paso junto su compañera.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que salió de su boca, aunque más bien fue algo que se le escapó.

—Quiero que sea nuestra promesa frente al atardecer —aclaró ella, siendo consiente de los paralelismos con esa vieja canción que solía tararear.

Sólo fue necesario un gesto por parte de él para aceptar la propuesta de su compañera, prometiendo que se volverían a encontrar sin importar qué pasara. Ella incluso bromeó con ir a buscarlo si es que ese famoso ZeedMillenniummon intentaba convertirlo en su tamer nuevamente.

.

.

Todo ese periodo le resultó extraño, vivir nuevamente junto a su madre y abuela en la casa de estas, asistir a clases y cambiar su dieta. Se sentía triste en ocasiones, especialmente en las tardes, pero su madre siempre estaba allí para ella. Notar los cambios en su cuerpo y la música de la terapia sonora también sirvieron para distraerla y sacarla de ese pozo en el que parecía estar a punto de caer en algunas ocasiones, en especial cuando se perdió el contacto con Ryo. Lo último que sabían era que había llegado al borde del mundo digital junto a Cyberdramon.

Pensar que casi tenía la edad de su madre cuando ella misma se embarcó hacia el mundo digital y enfrentó el peligro del D-Reaper, también servía para darle ánimos, no podía ser menos. Había conectado con partes desconocidas de su feminidad, todo un mar de sensaciones nuevas.

Todo había sido más agotador de lo esperado, con un dolor que jamás había experimentado, al menos hasta que la anestesia hizo efecto. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para tenerla en brazos antes de que el sueño la venciera.

Verla dormir se le hacía algo difícil de definir con palabras. Al principio buscaba algo en lo que se parecieran, ya que el cabello y tono de piel claramente no venían de su parte, y su madre señaló que tenía sus mismos ojos y nariz, después de todo era una mezcla de ambos. Recordaba lo extraño que se le hizo cargarla por primera vez luego de recuperarse del trabajo de parto, casi como si fuera alguien ajeno a ella, hasta que la vio reaccionar a su voz y le dio pecho por primera vez, en ese momento sintió como su corazón se llenaba de calidez. Su pequeña Seiko era lo más bello que existía en el mundo para ella, la primera Akiyama propiamente tal de ese universo.

Ya se acercaba el segundo cumpleaños de su hija, y haber regresado a trabajar la tenía un tanto acelerada y con un horario algo apretado, pero eso no le parecía motivo para dejarle todo a ellas. Recogía algunas cosas del suelo, los juguetes con los que se habían entretenido durante la tarde, cuando las vio llegar, su madre con su hija en brazos y un dispositivo electrónico en manos de esta.

—Mamá, Seiko es muy pequeña para esas cosas… —iba a seguir con lo que los médicos le habían dicho hasta que vio nuevamente el aparato— ¿Ese es…?

Su madre contestó con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, tras el cual tomó con cuidado el aparato de las manos de su nieta y se lo extendió a su hija.

Ruki permaneció dubitativa por unos segundos, después de todo habían pasado casi 3 años desde se separaron, y ahora se preguntaba si serían capaces de retomar las cosas que habían quedado a la espera de ese momento. Recordó esa tarde en el mirador entre las montañas y sintió que la calma volvía a su corazón.

_"Ruki, lamento el haberte hecho esperar tanto… por fin vuelvo a casa, no puedo esperar para volverte a ver y abrazarte. Con amor, Ryo Akiyama"_ No pudo evitar sonreír con esa firma al final del mensaje.

* * *

**pasaron años antes de que estuviera listo, pero aquí está.**

**Este ha sido un reto que he disfrutado mucho en escribir, y espero que también haya sido agradable de leer. Explorar otras temporadas ha resultado ser bastante edificante, ya que me hizo volver a ver los capítulos de Tamers y ahondar en otros ámbitos o temas. **

**Si bien debo varios retos y otros proyectos, le he dado prioridad a este por temas de gusto personal, pero espero poder adelantar los demás fics en proceso de construcción.**

**Como anécdota final, este fic iba a ser más corto pero las ideas volaron por mis dedos hasta que terminé agregando mucho más de lo que esperaba en primera instancia., por eso tendrá un segundo capítulo que cierre las cosas.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Epílogo

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Se sentía como si flotara en una especie de nube etérea , las intensas puntada s de dolor parecían cosa de un lejano pasado a medida que sus ojos se cerraban. Un par de siluetas se perdieron en la oscuridad. Parecía que al final él estaba en lo correcto.

Parecía que lo único que podía hacer era pensar en los hechos de esa última hora, el calor del conflicto, la agonía de la victoria y la incertidumbre. Se preguntaba qué tanto de su eterno enemigo y el amor enfermizo que decía tenerle, habían sido parte de su compañero todo ese tiempo. El pensamiento de que al menos la muerte se llevaría a los tres le dejó un sabor a nostalgia, aumentando la melancolía causada por no cumplir su promesa.

El aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones, como si se tratara de un fuego repentino tras estar dentro de una ventisca.

.

.

—¿Ryo?

Escuchar su nombre lo sacó de sus remembranzas más oscuras, haciéndole regresar al calor de su hogar. Era difícil volver a su vida después de todo lo ocurrido, pero sentía que lo estaba logrando de a poco, su hija era su principal motivación.

—No sabes lo mucho que echaba de menos esto —respondió el mientras eliminaba el espacio que los separaba debajo de las sábanas.

* * *

**Tanto tiempo sólo para terminar con este epílogo es algo un tanto incomodo pero me alegro de haber superado el estancamiento que había dejado a esta historia en el tintero. Muchas gracias Ruedi por tu paciencia y por una portada tan buena para este fic, espero que te guste.**

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
